


Handcuffs and Textbooks

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphia, College AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Leonard is a bit creepy, M/M, Policeman/Nurse AU, Rating Might Change, Scottie is an innocent bean, Spying, Trans Male Character, body image issues, but he has a few screws loose, please protect him, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Random Hello Neighbor AU that I thought of. Leonard is a Policeman and Scottie is a medical student.





	1. My Neighbor Is a Policeman?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary says it all for the most part. XP

Scottie pulled up to his brand-new house in his not so brand-new car. It was his father's old car but, it worked. "Well, it's not much of a house but, it'll work." Scottie said, stepping out of his car and picking up his house key. Scottie is a 26 year-old medical student at the nearby college. He just moved out of his parent's house to a small house that was within reasonable distance to the campus and his part-time job at a local game shop. Scottie unlocked his front door and grabbed a box from the top of his car and lugged it inside. And another, and another, and another...eventually, everything was inside. Scottie sat down on his sofa, thank god, his father brought his bed, sofa, and other furniture over the day before. 

Scottie let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it's alot quieter here..." Scottie muttered to himself. Scottie pulled out his phone and called his parents to let them know he moved in safely. Meanwhile, across the street, a mustached man looked through his window with a pair of binoculars. "Huh, a new neighbor. And, he is kinda cute." The man chuckled, returning back to whatever he was doing. "Yeah...Okay, Mom. Love you, too. Bye-bye." Scottie said, hanging up his phone and setting it on the couch next to him. 

Scottie decided he should start unpacking, at least a little. He pulled a random box over to the sofa. Scottie opened it and pulled out his laptop, his old stuffed tiger named Timothy, and a few other small, sentimental things. Scottie opened up his laptop and connected to his already-set-up internet. He decided to play some music on Youtube while he unpacked a few more things.   
**TIMESKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY**

Scottie changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white and red shirt. "Well, I don't have work or school tomorrow so, I could film a video for my channel." Scottie thought aloud. Scottie rolled his computer chair to his coffee table and set up his laptop and opened his recording software. He opened up the game he was making a let's play of. He hit record and spoke... "Hello, everyone! It's SpinyTimothy and welcome back to Mother 3!" Scottie said with enthusiasm. Scottie eventually finished recording and sat on his couch and turned on his TV and channel surfed until settling on some game show. Scottie checked his phone, 1:25 am. Scottie eventually dozed off while cuddling his stuffed tiger. 

Meanwhile, Scottie's neighbor peeked through his window again. "Aw, how cute. He has a stuffed tiger." The man laughed. The man decided to make cookies for his new neighbor. "I really hope he isn't allergic peanuts." The man said, making a batch of peanut butter cookies. "Well, it is the middle of the night. Eh, I'll make a fresh batch in the morning." The insomniac man said, continuing to make the batch anyways. 

Scottie awoke to a knocking on his door. "H-Hello?" Scottie said, opening the door to a man in a police uniform holding a plate of cookies. "Hey there, Neighbor!" The policeman greeted with a friendly grin. "Good Morning? I'm Scottie." the sleepy man replied, taking the plate of still-warm cookies. "Did you just bake these?" Scottie asked, biting into one. "Yeah, I did. I thought I'd drop these off on my way to work." The older male replied, adjusting his cap. "I'm Leonard, by the way." The police officer greeted, shaking Scottie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Leonard. Wow, my neighbor is a policeman. That's exciting." Scottie said, giggling. "Well, technically I'm a security guard but, close enough. Either way, I've chatted enough. Stay out of trouble, citizen!" Leonard joked in a playful, yet somewhat serious tone. "Of course, officer!" Scottie replied, closing the door behind him. "Oh no, he's hot..." Scottie whimpered, setting the plate of cookies down.

"Not only is my neighbor a policeman but he's extremely hot!" Scottie boasted, on video chat with a friend. "As much as I'd love to hear more about your new neighbor, but, me and Nancy got a date. See ya, dude!" Scottie's friend, Manny, said waving goodbye. "See ya, dude." Scottie said as the Skype window closed. "Aw, geez. What am I gonna do with myself?" Scottie sighed, turning to Timothy. "I dunno? Kiss Leonard and make him your boyfriend?" Scottie said in a silly voice. "WHAT? I can't do that?!" Scottie said, chuckling as he continued to have a fake conversation with his stuffed tiger. "Heheheh. He talks to the tiger? That's adorable." Leonard said, peeking through his window, once again. "God, he's so freaking cute..." Leonard muttered, still watching through binoculars. Scottie turned to look through his window, feeling a bit uneasy and Leonard quickly ducked out of view, used to spying on people. "Hm, Leonard's curtians just moved but, that may just be my imagination." Scottie whispered. "Maybe, he's spying on you!" Timothy replied. "Nah, Leonard wouldn't be that kind of guy." Scottie chuckled, looking into Timothy's button eyes.


	2. Learning and Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scottie finds out about an unusual house near his own. And, wants to find out who lives in said house.

"Okay, got my books, my binders, and my pencil bag." Scottie said, checking his bookbag before leaving for school. The college campus was only a short walk away and Scottie wanted to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Scottie grabbed his laptop and slid it into his bag and then slug it over his shoulder. "Bye, Timothy! Don't destroy the house while I'm gone..." Scottie said, giving the doll a glance as he left. "I'll only have a 'small' party this time..." Timothy squeaked in reply.

Scottie chuckled and closed the door behind him and began his short trek to college. Scottie pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones and began listening to music. Scottie had classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He usually worked on the other days. Scottie arrived on campus after 3 songs and headed towards his first class.

First Class - Anatomy Studies

Second Class - Algebra

2 Hour Break - Lunch with Friends

Third Class - Medical Studies 1

Fourth Class - Biology

Scottie sighed as he exited his final classroom. It was Friday and he didn't have work tomorrow so, he could relax. Scottie exited the science building and began to head towards his home. Suddenly, Scottie heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Hey, Scottie!" The voice said. Scottie turned and saw Leonard, in his police uniform, smiling widely. "Oh! Hey, Leonard. What are you doing here?" Scottie asked, as the two resumed walking. "I'm a campus security guard. My shift just ended." Leonard explained, chuckling. 

"Wow- Not only are we neighbors, we both go to the same school. What are the odds?" Scottie noticed, chuckling at how strange it was. "By the way...You know the large house across from mine?" Scottie questioned. Leonard chuckled, "Yeah. How could I not?" "I wonder who lives there..." Scottie said, thinking out loud. "Why not ask him?" Leonard suggested. "Great Idea! I'm off tomorrow, so I can do that." Scottie said. The pair eventually reached their street and said their good-byes.

Scottie entered his house and sat his bookbag near the coat rack and kicked his shoes off. "Timothy! I'm home!" Scottie said aloud. "Well, I'm glad I cleaned up before you got here." Timothy squeaked. "So, what do you want for dinner?" Scottie asked the plush tiger. "I'm full from all the cake I ate so, can't help you there." Timothy replied. "Well, I'll find something then." Scottie chuckled, gently poking the tiger's plastic nose. Scottie headed into the kitchen and settled on making some mac and cheese. As Scottie grabbed a pot and a bowl from a nearby box that he had yet to unpack, he had a feeling of being watched. 

Leonard sighed, staring through his binoculars, once again. He watched a spiky-haired male make macaroni. "God...He's so damn cute..." Leonard muttered, cheeks turning pink. Scottie continued to stir the noodles and took out his phone and opened up one of playlists. Scottie couldn't resist dancing as his macaroni cooked. Leonard chuckled as Scottie swung his hips and danced without a care in the world. "I love him so fucking much..." Leonard thought, watching the skinny male flail around. 

Sadly, Scottie finished cooking and added the cheese mix and, regrettably, added the milk. Scottie hated milk, he just couldn't stand the taste. Luckily, macaroni and cheese tasted more cheesy than milky. Scottie poured his food into the bowl and placed the pot into the sink and grabbed a fork. Leonard let out a grunt as he sat down his binoculars and went on with his night and did something other than spying on Scottie.

Scottie sat down on his couch and opened up Youtube on his phone and settled on watching a green-haired man scream at a video game while he ate his dinner. Scottie whined when he heard the sharp tink of his fork hitting the bottom of his glass bowl. He set the empty bowl of the coffee table and continued to watch some more of the green-haired man's video until he eventually fell asleep.

Scottie slowly opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright morning sun. Scottie yawned and stretched his limbs as he sat up on the couch that he often slept on instead of his actual bed. Scottie got up and crept up his stairs then headed into his bedroom. Scottie grabbed a pair of clothes from the boxes he has yet to unpack.

Scottie took a quick shower and changed into a white long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, a pair of blue jeans with ripped knees, a light brown striped short-sleeved button-up overshirt, and his usual red converse shoes. Scottie then rolled up his left sleeve, revealing his watch and rolled up his pant legs, just slightly. Scottie looked in the mirror and grabbed his comb and fixed his bedhead and styling it back to it's usual spiky style. He then brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant and he was ready to take on the day!

Scottie stepped out of his house and took a deep breath. "It's go time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to update this bad boy. Had a bit of a writer's block with it but, Scottie and Leonard are back, baby!


	3. Shocking Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scottie learns who lives across from him and the person living across from him learns a surprising secret.

Scottie crossed the street and walked onto the messy lawn and looked up at the insane house. It looked like something out of a children's book. Scottie walked towards the porch, stepping over a bear trap as he did. Scottie took a deep breath and brought his fist to the door.

One...Two...Three knocks sounded through Leonard's house. He exited his bedroom and walked towards the foyer and looked through the peephole. Scottie was standing there, looking around at the messy, unkempt yard. Leonard made a mental note to clean it up at some point. Leonard gripped the doorknob and opened it.

"Hello?" Leonard sang, as the door swung open. "L-Leonard? YOU live here?" Scottie asked, baffled and surprised. "Yes, I do. Would you like to come in?" Leonard offered, holding the door open. "Sure. Why didn't you just tell me that you lived here?" Scottie accepted, entering the large house and already admiring the decor. 

"I thought you might like surprises." Leonard replied, leading Scottie to his living room and sitting in his favorite armchair. Scottie sat on the couch across from Leonard. "Your house is quite big, any reason why?" Scottie asked, glancing at all the photos of golden apples, eyes, and mustaches on the wall. "Well, it was actually already like this when I inheritated it about 10 years ago. It belonged to my grandfather." Leonard explained, tugging at his rubber gardening gloves as he did.

"Ah. Do you always wear gloves?" Scottie asked, glancing at the large gloves covering the older man's hands. "Yeah, for the most part. I'm a bit of germaphob..." Leonard replied, blushing a bit. Scottie chuckled and blushed a bit himself. "Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?" Scottie asked, still blushing a bit. "Oh, yeah. Down the hall and it's the third door on the left." Leonard described, pointing down the hallway.

Scottie got up and walked down the hallway and entering the bathroom. He didn't actually have to pee, he was feeling self-conscious. Scottie removed his brown flannel and began to pull up his red and white shirt. Pulling it up revealed a black tanktop-like garment but it was thicker around the chest area. 

Scottie adjusted it, making sure it was actually comfortable and not too constricting. Scottie pulled down his shirt and made sure that the binder couldn't be seen through the white section of it and pulled the flannel back on. Scottie flushed the toilet even though he hadn't used it and exited the room. 

Scottie was walking back when he suddenly felt his body lose balance. Scottie landed facefirst on the floor, accompanied by a long, loud ripping sound. Leonard entered the hallway and walked over to the shorter male. "Are you alright?!" Leonard asked, voice laced with concern and offering a hand to help.

Scottie got up with the help of Leonard and both quickly noticed that Scottie's shirt had a huge rip, revealing his binder and his stomach. "Is that a...?" Leonard began but before he could finish, Scottie ran past him and out of the house, not stopping until he was safe inside his house.

"G-Goddamn it..." Scottie sobbed, sliding down against his front door and hugging his knees. Leonard knew exactly what the garment was and now knew Scottie's secret. That Scottie is actually transgender.


	4. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scottie attempts to avoid Leonard but, it's hard to avoid somebody when they visit your workplace.

Scottie has been avoiding Leonard for almost a week. At school, taking his car to campus instead. And, ignoring him when he knocks on Scottie's door. Work was easy though, Leonard didn't seem like the kind of guy who liked video games. In addition to hiding from Leonard, Scottie felt extremely self-conscious and began wearing the binder even more, despite already having top surgery done a few years ago.

Scottie changed into his work uniform and then a large red hoodie over it and began walking to work. Scottie worked at a local video game store and really enjoyed it. Plus, he got to buy anything at half price. Scottie soon arrived at work and began his shift. It was a Saturday so, it would probably be a somewhat busy day.

Nope, Scottie was wrong, today was crazy slow. Scottie was practically dying of boredom. But, at least, Manny was at work, as well.  
"So, Scottie, how are things going with Leonard?" Manny asked.  
"Awful, he found out I was trans and I haven't talked to him since..." Scottie replied, staring blankly at the sudoku page in front of him.  
"Why? Did he get mad or something?" Manny questioned.  
"I dunno, I ran away before he could say anything..." Scottie explained, twirling the pencil in his fingers.  
"Has he tried talking to you lately?" Manny asked, continuing his questions.  
"He's tried knocking on my door but I either ignore it or pretend I'm not home." Scottie answered.  
"Then, he's probably not mad, he probably wants to know if you're okay." Manny explained.  
"Whatever..." Scottie muttered, closing the sudoku book.

Scottie was actually happy to hear the door's bell ring as a customer entered but felt his blood run cold as he saw who the customer was. Scottie ducked underneath the counter and hid, having a momentary breakdown.  
"Um, Scottie, you okay?" Manny asked, looking down at the man.  
"NO!" Scottie squeaked, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his spiky hair.  
"And, you're not okay, because?" Manny wondered.  
"BECAUSE, LEONARD JUST WALKED IN HERE!" Scottie whimpered, nervously tugging at his coat's strings.  
"Oh. Damn, you're right. He IS hot." Manny replied, glancing at the man before turning back to Scottie.  
"NOT HELPING, MANNY!" Scottie half-screamed, half-squeaked.

"Hmmm...How do you even know what kind of games he likes?" Leonard muttered to himself, browsing the shelves. Leonard probably shouldn't have waited until the last minute to buy a gift for his son. "Hmm...maybe, this one?" Leonard said, picking up a game for a handheld system. He looked it over and figured his son would probably like it, he would play almost anything. Leonard approached the counter and sat the game down.

"Dude, you need to talk to him..." Manny whispered.  
"N-No..." Scottie whined, hiding deeper in his sweatshirt.  
"UGH! You leave me no choice, dude..." Manny groaned, grabbing the Scottie's hood and yanking him upward until he was standing, sweatshirt pulled up enough to reveal his belly button. Scottie pulled down his coat and was met face-to-face with Leonard's chuckling form.  
"U-Um...H-Hi..." Scottie said, blushing.  
Leonard grinned, mustache lifting upward. "Hey."

Scottie rung up the game and placed it in a small bag, Leonard payed for the game and took the bag.  
"Didn't know that you liked games..." Scottie mentioned.  
"Oh, it's not for me...It's for somebody's birthday." Leonard replied, blushing a bit.  
"D'awwe! You two are adorable!" Manny chuckled.  
Leonard grinned before turning back to Scottie and taking hold his hood strings and yanking them towards him.

Scottie felt his cheeks burning as he felt a mustache and a pair of lips pressed against his own. Leonard pulled away and nervously chuckled.  
"Heheh, sorry...Well, gotta go!" Leonard declared, taking the tiny game bag and exiting the store. Scottie was in utter disbelief and his face was on fire. He slid back down underneath the counter and hid inside his sweatshirt and silently screamed to himself.  
"I think that went well!" Manny said, laughing hard and running a hand through his black, slicked back hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Scottie has a breakdown and Leonard is a Casanova


	5. Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scottie and Leonard make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back! I've been meaning to update this for a while-
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Scottie flopped down on the couch, causing Timothy to go tumbling onto the floor. Scottie had way too much on his mind to even care... Leonard had kissed him! He removed his red hoodie and yanked off his work shirt, leaving him in just his binder. He stared down at the garment and grimaced. He hated this damn thing. Why did he have to born as a girl? *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Scottie let out a small squeak at the sound of pounding on his door. He quickly pulled on his hoodie and walked over to the door and opened it. A familiar man with a mustache grinned widely.  
"H-Hey..." Scottie nervously greeted.  
"Hey. May I come in?" Leonard replied and politely asked. Scottie nodded and stepped aside to allow room for the larger man to enter. The pair entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"So...About the whole, you avoiding me thing...Was there a reason?" Leonard asked, nervously tugging at his gloves.  
"It's just...with you seeing my binder and finding out that I'm trans, I just thought maybe you didn't like me anymore..." Scottie explained, sticking his hands into his hoodie pocket.  
"Scottie, you being transgender has NOTHING to do with it! I love you for you!" Leonard encouraged. Scottie didn't reply.  
"Scottie?" Leonard asked, unsure of the boy not responding. Scottie's hand's exited his hoodie and shot up to his face. Soft sobs began to escape the boy, body shaking lightly. Leonard didn't know what to do so, he wrapped his arms around Scottie and pulled him closer.  
"Shhh...It's okay..." The policeman soothed, gently petting the younger man's spiky hair.

After a moment, Scottie pulled away and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeves.  
"S-Sorry..." Scottie hiccuped.  
"I-It's alright. Really." Leonard reassured.  
"I normally wouldn't burst into tears like that, I just really don't like talking about...ya know..." Scottie explained, gesturing towards his chest area.  
"Of Course, It's really not a problem..." Leonard replied, putting up his hands defensively. "I should probably get going-" Leonard started, beginning to get up but, was stopped by a hooded hand grabbing his wrist.  
"Please, d-don't go..." Scottie whimpered, wrapping his arms around Leonard's.  
"Heheh...Alright..." Leonard chuckled, being led up the stairs to the boy's bedroom.

Scottie quickly changed out of his work pants and replaced them with a pair of gray sweatpants. He also removed his binder but, kept his hoodie on. When Scottie returned, Leonard was wearing a white tanktop and a pair of Scottie's pajama pants, they were a bit short but still fit. His uniform was folded and sat on a nearby box. 

The pair got beneath the covers, getting comfortable. Scottie wrapped his arms around Leonard, essentially trapping him.   
"Leonard...Promise me that you'll stay..." Scottie whimpered.  
"I'll stay...I'm not going anywhere..." Leonard replied, wrapping his muscular arms around the boy's thin frame. The young male rested his head on Leonard's chest. Scottie's breathing soon began to slow and eventually began steady. He softly snored against the man's chest. 

Leonard softly chuckled to himself. "Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere, my love..."


End file.
